


Concept Dump

by BOIgeorge



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi, dumping ground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOIgeorge/pseuds/BOIgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to see here, just a place to stick concepts that may or may not get some walkies. If you do read this and find something that tickles your fancy, just let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DA:I/Skyrim

What if the book found in the vault library in Skyhold was a black book created by Hermaeus Mora? It would be interesting if the veil was what separated Nirn from Thedas.


	2. Lets Play: Minecraft!

I'd like to see a slender-esque tale where Jeremy moves into the minecraft house and shit goes way down. Inspired by the tunnel that once ran alongside his home.


	3. Kingdoms of Wonderland

The Alice in Wonderland/Kingdom Hearts fusion with a dash of Sleeping Beauty that almost was. Roxas and Sora are the "Alice" and are meant to be the replacements for the current red and white queens. However, there is a catch: one of them has to die. Not literally, it's more like put into a coma to fuel the dream. More notes later when I find them.


	4. Mabel Knows

I have a headcanon that Mabel from Gravity Falls has limited soothsaying abilities. Mostly due to Alex Hirsch's comment that she knits all of her sweaters the week previous. I would like to play around with that idea and see what comes from it.


	5. I Will Be King

Bill Cipher as an Altmer with ambitions to wrest the title of Deadric Prince of Dreams and Nightmares from Vaermina... and it won't stop there. After all, knowledge is power. Actually, thinking back, I'm wondering if I can't make this a crossover with Star VS the Forces of Evil. Have the Mewni people be the long lost Dwemer...


	6. Whisper In My Throat

Once upon a time, I had an idea where an entity referred to here as a Necromancer would go around trying to possess Stiles. It was gonna be awesome. Spiders were involved, along with Lydia getting creeped on. Then the Nogitsune happened and I shat myself in rage. WHY CAN'T I HAVE THE GOOD IDEAS FOR MYSELF?!


End file.
